doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Vega
Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = 1995|voz = Media/Baja.}} Alejandro Vega es un actor, traductor y locutor mexicano. Se inició como locutor y se integró al doblaje a mediados de los 90´s. Durante muchos años su voz fue considerada "inconfundible", por la tonalidad y matices característicos. Actualmente reside en Cuernavaca, Morelos. Ha participado en la narración y doblaje de variados documentales para el "Smithsonian Institute", "BBC", "History Channel", "Animal Planet", "National Geographic" e "Hindú TV". Filmografía Películas *La jugada maestra (2014) - Árbitro de Bulgaria (Richard Jutras) *El redentor - Policía (John Killoran) *Amor por conveniencia (2012) - Coleccionista de antigüedades (Matt Walsh) *Goon (2011) - Dr. Glatt (Eugene Levy) *Black Death *Get The Gringo *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza *Indiferencia (2011) - Abuelo (Louis Zorich) *No temas a la oscuridad (2010) - Charles Jacoby (Alan Dale) *Nueva York, te amo (2009) - Sr. Riccoli (James Caan) *Taxi. (20th Century Fox). *Elektra (20th Century Fox) - Entrenador y otros. *Requiem for Billy the Kid (Fox). *Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite. (20th. Century Fox). 2003. *El diablo viste a la moda (Esposo de Miranda y Jefe de Redacción) *The Perfect Summer *Three Days to Kill (Fox). *"Ghost Fever" *Inside the Mega Twister *La playa *Möbius *Play Date *Knock Knock Series de TV *Boston Legal - Jerry Espenson (Christian Clemenson) *Ally McBeal *Angel *Prison Break *Bones *Eliza Graves (Madhouse of Elisa) *Behind Russian's Frozen Curtain *The Auction House (Fox) *Helicopter Rescue (BBC-NatGeo) *Mars *The Southern Justice-Gun to the Head (Fox) *The Southern Justice-Summer Crime Way(Fox) *The Emperor Cook The Emperor's Cook *Southern Justice-Domestic Justice (Fox) *The Southern Justice-Blue Ridge Bandit (Fox) *The Southern Justice-Forest Fugitive *The Southern Justice-Hide and Seek *The Southern Justice-Meth Manhunt *The Lost City of the Monkey God *The Good, the Bad and the Dead *Underworld Inc. *Play Date (Fox). *Dirty Rotten Survival (Fox) *Underwood Knock (NatGeo) *"Far from Home". (NatGeo) *The Long Road Home (NatGeo) *Big Fish: Black Jack is Back (Nat Geo) *Big Fish: Texas Hurricane Buddy (Nat Geo) *Big Fish: Deckhand Down (Nat Geo) *"Cabin Fever: Lodge of the Ridge" (NatGeo) *"Mapology: Born to be Wired". (NatGeo) *"Mapology: Sex Drive"; (NatGeo) *"Mapology: Cash for trash" (NatGeo) *Rachel's Tours of Beauty (Fox) *Liberty of London *"Mobius" (Fox) *Luxury Life-Where Luxury Begins (Hola T.V.) *"The Quest for Gold" (NatGeo) *Outcast - Sidney (Brent Spiner) *El joven Papa - Don Tommaso (Marcello Romolo) *Z Nation Documentales *After Hitler 1 *After Hitler 2 *Inside Air Force One (Fox) *Before Mars (Antes de Marte) (NatGeo) *Cutest (Fox) *David Rocco *He Named Me Malala" (Nat Geo). *"The God History" (Nat Geo). *Un Viaje por la Fé (The Story if Us)(Nat Geo). *"Facing" (Nat Geo). *Return of the Dead *Aly Raisman: The Quest for Gold *America Inside Out (Fox) *Annihilation-The beginning *Annihilation-The Survivors (NatGeo). *Annihilation-The Final Solution (NatGeo). *Annihilation-The Nazi Machine (NatGeo) *Annihilation-Autopsy of a Mass Murder (NatGeo). *Annihilation-Lest We Forget (NatGeo) *Annihilation-The Destruction of European Jews (NatGeo) *Annihilation-on the Face of the Death *Annihilation-The Trap *Antes que sea tarde - Ban Ki-Moon *Chavin the Huantar *Genius- Einstein *Genius- Picasso *Inside North Korea (Nat Geo) *Last Men Hard (Fox) *No Man Left Behind-The Real Black Hawk Down *No Man Left Behind-Close Call *Rio Heroes (Fox) *The Girl Who Forgave the Nazis *Years of Living: Dangerously *Secretos Nazis Películas Animadas *Garfield: En el mundo real - Wally (Neil Ross) Anime *Heat Guy J - Echigo *Martian Successor Nadesico Telenovelas turcas *Tormenta de pasiones - Süleyman (Renan Bilek) -1ª temporada- *Secretos - Fernando Özdemir (Yüksel Arıcı) Telenovelas / Películas Hindúes *Jodha Akbar Telenovelas Coreanas Telenovelas Españolas Velvet (España) Traducciones-Adaptaciones *After Hitler 1 *After Hitler 2 *Aly Raisman: The Quest for Gold *Hollywood and Vines *Luxury Life-Where Luxury Begins (Hola T.V.) *Rachel's Tours of Beauty *Annihilation *Close to death *Chavin the Huantar *Madagascar-La Isla de los Lémures (NatGeo) *David Rocco *Jodha Akbar. (Hindú Z.T.V.) *El Rey de California. *Mente en Llamas. *Return of the Dead *My Father is Strange *No Man Left Behind-Stealth Fighter Down *No Man Left Behind-The Real Black Hawk Down *No Man Left Behind-Escape From Iraq *Secretos Nazis *Tumhari Paakhi (Hindú) *The Southern Justice (Fox) *Years of Living: Dangerously Controles de Calidad (Quality Controls) *After Hitler 1 *After Hitler 2 *David Rocco *No Man Left Behind-Escape From Iraq *No Man Left Behind-Stealth Fighter Down *No Man Left Behind-The Real Black Hawk Down *No Man Left Behind-Close Call *Secretos Nazis *The Husband of the Queen (El Marido de la Reina) Empresas y estudios de doblaje *Bussines Sounds *Doblajes París *Elefante Films *Garduza Media *Universal Cinergía Dubbing *VSI HD Media *Art Dubbing *HQ Media Solutions Trivia *Tuvo participación en un fandub del videojuego "Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots" donde dobló al Coronel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIfynlv-F2w&list=UUjoAdQ3YEnc-RO1y4ZQYvIA. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores